deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peach vs Lucina
Peach vs Lucina is a what-if Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Fire Emblem! Which Nintendo princess will reign royal supreme? Interlude Wiz: Princesses come in various looks and styles. Boomstick: And don't forget personality! Wiz: And these two princesses from Nintendo are no exception. Boomstick: Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom... Wiz: ...and Lucina, princess of Ylisse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Peach Wiz: Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: She has been known for being kidnapped more times than you can shake a Fire Flower at. Wiz: But she is quite the athletic princess who participated in a variety of sports, kart racing, Mario parties, and even the Smash Bros. series since Melee for the Gamecube. Boomstick: Too bad I'm gonna miss her undies that they edited in the fourth Smash Bros. game. But anyway, moving on. Wiz: Right, she wields three weapons between the tennis racket, the frying pan, and the golf club, and she can even use the assistance of Perry the Parasol. Boomstick: She can also pull trunips of various sizes out of the ground, and can use my favorite moves of hers known as the Peach Bomber, which allows her to use her ass to do damage to foes, I wish I was that foe who was given the Peach Bomber. Wiz: She also uses her heart power which can allow her to heal herself, float around, and use the slumber lambs. Boomstick: These sheep are so magical, it makes counting them from the beginning seem like a breeze. Wiz: She can also use the powers from the Vibe Scepter... (Boomstick breaks into laughter) Wiz: ...Which enables her to use the emotions between Joy, Gloom, Rage, and Calm. And she can even use her most powerful kick known as the Empress Peach Kick, which enables her to kick three Soccer Balls at a time. Boomstick: Despite being kidnapped all the time, she is quite the capable fighter herself, such as she once took on that dumbass Bowser single-handedly. Wiz: Peach is one princess who can fight when she is not kidnapped. Peach: La-la-la-la-la-la! Lucina Wiz: Lucina is the daughter of Prince Chrom who traveled from a miserable future to protect her father. Boomstick: Too bad, she did so disguised as a dude, and not any dude, Marth to be exact. Cross-dressing whore! Wiz: She wields a golden sword known as the Parallel Falchion, though it does not offer her powerful damage to her foes like Marth's sword, it can be quite the useful tactic at times. Boomstick: But wait, there's more. Wiz: Like Marth's blade, she is capable of doing the Sheild Breaker, the Dancing Blade, the Dolphin Slash, and Counter; and when she gets her chance, she can pull off the Critical Hit. Boomstick: But her feats are all various depending on the decisions of the players of the Fire Emblem: Awakening game. Wiz; Right, because there are many ways the game could play out for Lucina, but she does end up getting married to a various character. Boomstick: Does that include the Avatar as an option. Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Boy, would I like to be an avatar and I know who to make Lucina marry despite her cross-dressing experience. Lucina: For My Father! (then charges at Captain Falcon) Fight In a Castle, Peach floats down, while Lucina, traveled from her future. Both get to their fighting poses. FIGHT! Lucina then charges at Peach, Peach starts to use the Vibe Scepter power of gloom and starts to cry to wet the floors and make Lucina slip on the floor. Peach stops crying and pulls out her tennis racket, and whacks her back some, then Lucina got her balance back. Princess Peach pulls out a couple of turnips and tosses them to Lucina, but Lucina uses Dancing Blade to slice the turnips out of the way as she proceeds to get closer to Peach who then uses her Peach Bomber this time to hit Lucina, but Lucina uses Counter to give Peach a massive amount of damage, Peach then uses her Heart Magic to summon lambs, but Lucina dodges them including a big lamb which she launches at Peach with the side of her Parallel Falchion, but Peach uses her parasol to launch it in the sky; Then Peach uses her hear magic to heal herself, and then use Rage to try and roast Lucina, but Lucina uses a Shield Breaker to destroy Rage, then Lucina tries to use her sword to cut her, but Peach blocks her sword with her parasol, and the two engage in a weird duel using Lucina's Falchion and Peach's Parasol against each other, blocking each other and trying to hit wielders. But then Lucina knock the parasol out of Peach's hand, uses the Dolphin Slash and obliterate the parasol, then just as Lucina was about to run her Falchion to Peach's heart, the same lamb that Peach launched falls on top of Lucina's Head to put her to sleep; then Peach gets up, floats back some and then charges at Lucina, unleashing her Empress Peach move and uses it on Lucina's chest, exploding the the Ylisse heroine for good. Peach then brushes off whatever was on Peach's dress. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, talk about a Heart Attack. Wiz: Lucina may be quite the swordswoman, but Peach has a huge variety of weaponry at her side. Boomstick: Despite Lucina delivering damage to Peach's ass making it bigger...I hope.' Wiz: But when the lamb landed on her, Lucina was doomed. Boomstick: Maybe going traveling to the past was a Ba-a-a-a-a-ad idea, after all. Wiz: The Winner is Princess Peach. Trivia *This is Maxevil's twenty-seventh Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle to pit two or more female combatants against each other; the first five were Catwoman vs Black Cat, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, and Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle episode to be a 'Company' themed Death Battle, the first five were Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and the next three are the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), and Link vs Pit. **This is Maxevil's third 'Company' themed Death Battle to pit two or more Nintendo characters against each other, the first two are Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale and Meta Knight vs Lucario; and the next two are the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil) and Link vs Pit. **This is the second of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit two or more characters from the Smash Bros. series to be pitted against each other, the first is Meta Knight vs Lucario, and the next is Link vs Pit. *This is the seventh of Maxevil's Death Battles to have a returning combatant, the first six are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder; and the next five are Batman vs Solid Snake, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin Link vs Pit, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, and Yoshi vs Kazooie. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles